the other lucy
by garaawolf
Summary: kamu is a diclounous that gets help and escapes, she finds thet the out side world is harder to live in then it sounds.
1. a name and an escape

Back on the island that Lucy came form is a diclonius numbered 14. She (like all of them) has pink hair and horns. She's a little younger then Lucy. Her father was most likely the first to get infected by Lucy. She didn't speak and didn't move. She wasn't even chained up. She just sat quietly in her cell. They only kept her around to see why she's so close in age to Lucy. She is also able to infect humans but she infects females. The scientists take her blood every day. Since Lucy's escape 3 days ago there is basically no security around. 3 scientists usually take her blood but now only 1 does.

The story begins…

"Alright Number 14." A male scientist walked in. "Time for blood to be taken." He walked over to her in a small corner. She just looked at him. Her red eyes had a long blank stare. He bent over and stuck the needle in her. "I wonder what your name really is." He spoke softly. "I wonder" He got up and walked away.

She sat there now alone. She thought _'My name? I don't have one. Maybe I can name myself. K… Ka… mu… Kamu! I wish… I want to leave. I want to go where Lucy went. Why is every one afraid of her?'_ Thoughts just kept flowing through her mind.

Soon the same guy came in. "14, it's eating time." His voice was soothing. He walked over and sat down next to her. He grabbed the food and fed her. "I really like you. All the other diclonius' kill. You've never harmed anyone. Nana went to go find Lucy. I wonder if she's okay. Lucy doesn't like to hurt other diclonius. So I don't think she's going to harm her." He kept feeding her. "Can you even understand me?"

She looked at him. She really didn't know how to reply but she does understand. She couldn't think of anything so she shook her head up and down.

"That means yes." She did it again. "So you are smart. No one told you how to speak right?" She nodded again. "Would you like it if I teach you how to speak?" She nodded. "Ok uhm I'll teach you during feeding and when I take your blood." She nodded. "Let's start with yes." She sat there. "Watch my mouth." He pointed at his mouth "yes" He said slowly.

"Ye-ye-ye-s, ye-s, yes, yes, yes, yes." The man smiled, his green eyes lit up.

"Very good. Now do you know what no means?"

"Yes."

"Ok follow my mouth n-o."

"N-n-n-no." She smiled for the first time.

He was happy. He worked with many diclonius but she was definitely his favorite. Each day he came in she would learn new words. 2 when taking blood and 5 during feedings. She eventually learned whole sentences. But she didn't quite know how to say her name.

"Leon?" He looked at her. He was so happy. She could speak and have conversations. "This one has a name."

"I never really asked. I figured you didn't have one."

"This one doesn't know how to say this ones name."

"How does it start?" The whole time he had been teaching her he just called her number 14/

"K-o-ka-k-m-mi-mu. Ka-mu. Kamu." She was so proud of her name.

"Kamu? That's an unusual name. Did you think of it?"

"Yes, does Leon not like this ones name?"

"I love it. How about you have a full name. Would you like my last name?"

"This one would be honored to have Leon's name." She smiled.

"Kamu Kisaru. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it."

"Yes!"

A man broke in. "Leon, they're summoning us. We have to go with 34. They're going to have her kill Nana." He stood there.

Leon looked back at Kamu. "I'm sorry I have to go." He went to pick up the tube of blood. He dropped a remote. "Press the red button. It will open the door. Press it again when you come to the next door. Swin to the coast. Avoid talking to people. And he stood up and left.

She sat there. "This one thinks he wants this one to escape. Where would this one live." She decided she didn't want to disobey Leon. She thought of him as her father.

She waited about 3 hours. She grabbed the remote and walked to the door. She used her vectors to walk. She hadn't moved in so long that her legs were weak.

She pressed the button and the door opened. She walked out .She only once seen the hallway but she can't remember. It was the last door in the hallway. She looked around but couldn't read it. She pressed a button again and this door opened. She walked outside.

The sun was setting. The air smelled of the ocean. The water was dyed the color of the sun. She walked at the side and fell off the cliff into the ocean. She swam all the way to a beach.

She walked onto an empty bench. She had never seen anything like it before. The ocean touched the sand and dragged it back. To the left concrete with loud annoying noises and to the right a thick, dense forest. A quiet place that had no people.

"Leon said this one should stay away from people. That way is loud and annoying. This one thinks less people live in the green. So she walked over to the forest. She climbed over bushes, and up a hill. When she got to the top she was tired. There were many stairs so she sat down. "This ones vectors hurt very much." Some one was walking down the stairs but she didn't notice she was to busy rubbing her feet.

A collage aged student called "Sota!"


	2. first incounter and last impression

Kamu was scared "this strange girl is yelling at this one."

Kota ran down the stairs, "Yuka what do you wa…" he say Kamu "another I thought new was the only one." Yuka took off her coat and put it on Kamu but Kamu jumped back but she fell.

"Don't hurt this one. This one will go back. Leon let out. Don't hurt Leon." She was shaking like crazy.

Yuka didn't know what to say. Kota looked at Yuki. "Maybe we should go slower." He stepped a little closer. "Don't worry we have another one of your kind, staying with us."

"Leon says this one is to stay away from people. Leon freed this one so this one will listen and stay away."

Nyu came running down the stairs. "Sota!" She yelled. She clinged to Sota, "Nyu, Nyu."

"That one is this one's kind. Is that one Lucy or Nana?"

Kota answered. "We don't know of a Nana or Lucy. We don't really know Nyu's name."

Wanda came barking down. Kamu got scared and ran back into the wood. Mayu chased after Wanda. She looked at everyone.

"I'm going to take Wanda for a short walk." And she put Wanda on a leash and finished going down the stairs.

Kamu ran down the hill back onto the beach. It was dark now. The only thing she could see was the glow of the city. She sat down in the middle of the beach. She started to cry "Leon, what is this one to do?!" She started to rub her eyes. "You say to leave but this one is lost and cold and hungry."

The crazy one handed army guy walked up behind her. "What the! Another one. What are all you bitches doing?" He got out his gun and was about to shot her but she turned around.

"Why do you want to hurt this one? What has this one done to that one?"

"What?" He put his gun to the side. "Kid the way you speak. Its just wow."

"This one learned to speak a week ago." She smiled.

"Something tells me that you can't even use your arm things."

"This ones vectors help this one walk." She stood up and walked over to him. "Does that one know Leon?"

"Leon? Who… from the lab, yea he used to be a soldier but got promoted or demoted or something."

"Leon is papa."

"I didn't know that Leon had kids." He was still confused. _'She speaks to weird. I guess Leon taught her to talk. Figures he doesn't speak so hot either.'_ He thought.

"This one doesn't have parents. Leon acts like this ones parent. This one wants to see Leon."

"Look kid if Leon helped you get out I don't think your ever going to see him again. The people that own that place don't like it when their lab rats escape."

"Lab? Rats? This one isn't a rat. This one is a diclonius. Not rat? This one doesn't like rats. They eat this ones food."

"Its an expression." He said. He thought _'Man this kids clueless. I almost feel bad about shooting her.'_ He lifted his gun right at her forehead.

"What is that one doing? Those things hurt this one." She stepped back.

"That's the point." He took aim. He was about to shoot but Kamu's vectors grabbed the barrel and bent it. "What the fuck."

"This one did nothing wrong. Why does that one want to hurt this one?"

"Your one of those stupid bitches." He screamed trying to unbend the barrel but getting nowhere.

"Why does everyone yell." And she ran off into the forest. She found a tree with a hole in it. She curled up in it and tried to close her eyes. Her naked body was cold. Her stomach was growling and she was so scared. "Why did that one get mad at this one? This one did nothing bad." And she closed her eyes.


	3. merrdrer and a movie

She woke up about half way through the day. She smelled something good. "Could this be food?" She asked herself. She wandered toward the smell. She wandered back up the hill to the garden right outside the kitchen. She looked in the window. Yuka was cooking something. She glanced out the window and saw her. She grabbed some leftovers out of the fridge and walked outside.

"You must be really hungry. Here have some it's good." She started to walk to Kamu but she jumped back and fell over. "Why are you scared of people?"

"This one w-was nice t-to the man on the beach but that one tried to hurt this one." She inched away.

Mayu walked out. "The man on the beach isn't a nice person. He tried to kill me, Sota, and Nyu. Don't judge all humans because of one. We're not all that bad." She said with a smile.

"This one was told to stay away from that ones kind. This one doesn't know what to do. That ones kind is not bad its not good. Leon this one needs help." As she finished Nana walked out.

Nana looked over. "Another one?" Nana walked over to her. "Who are you? I only hear Lucy escaped."

"This ones Kamu. This one only got out the day before this." She said smiling. Happy that another diclonius is here.

"Kamu?"

"Kamu Kisaru, is this ones name. What is that ones name?" She was happy to say she had a last name.

"I'm Nana. These people are really nice. Why don't you come in? There's food that you can eat."

"Will that one protect this one?" She was so hungry that she was willing to take the chance.

"Of course. Us diclonius will stick together." And she held out her hand.

"Why is that one doing that? Is your hand grabbing something this one doesn't see?" She was confused by this gesture.

"Grab my hand I'll help you up. Your silly." She giggled a little.

So Kamu grabbed Nana's hand and Nana showed her in.

Yuka looked at her. "Your so thin. I hope I can find some clothes that won't fall off." Yuka walked to her room. After a few minutes she returned with some clothes.

Mayu and Yuka helped Kamu get dressed. Nana just watched but she had to stay otherwise Kamu would get scared.

They all walked to the table. Yuka went and got food out of the fridge.

Kamu was wearing a tightish black shirt with blue ¾ length sleeves. She had a blue skirt on that went down to her knees. "Why does this one wear this? This one thought that only those can wear this."

"Oh no everyone wears these. They're clothes."

"Clothes. Ok this one like clothes. Keeps this one warm." She smiled.

Yuka walked back in with last nights leftovers. She had a bowl of rice and some tea. She set them down in front of Kamu.

She picked up the bowl and started to eat.

Nana grabbed her arm. "No, you" She picked up the chopstick "eat like this." She showed her how to eat the rice.

So she did. She looked at Yuka. "This ones very grateful that that one has given this one food." She looked at the cup of tea. "But what would that be?"

Yuka looked at her. She never knew that anyone didn't know what tea was. "Its tea. You drink it." She went and got a cup for herself. She sat down. "You drink it like this." And she drank the tea.

Kamu copied her. "Mmm this one likes this. This one is very happy."

Just then Kota and Nyu returned. Nyu ran over to Kamu. She sat right next to her. "Nyu. Nyu!"

"This one doesn't know what that one is saying."

Kota walked up to them. "Don't worry no one really knows what she's saying. She only learns a few words." He turned to Yuka. "We found another did we?"

"Yea, Nana convinced her to stay." Kamu was listening to Nyu. "She's awfully scared and doesn't know anything about the world. We had to show her how to put food in her mouth and what tea is and how to drink it." She sighed looked down, smiled then looked back up. "Kamu, would you like to stay here?"

Kamu looked at her shocked. "No this one would only get in the way. But this one would like to visit every once and a while."

"Where would you live though." Sota was confused. By the way Yuka put it, it sounded like she didn't have a home."

"This one found a comfy place last night. Leon says to stay away from people so Leon won't look for this one around people. So this one will live elsewhere." She was still smiling. She thought that these people were some of the nicest people in the world.

Nana looked at Kamu. "I want to come visit sometime." She was a little disappointed that Kamu wasn't going to stay.

"Of course. You a diclonius. Your always welcome in this ones eyes." She tilted her head.

The phone ran. Kota went and answered it. He was talking to the other person for a while. After he hung up he walked back to everyone. "Some one thinks we have a killer living on our land. I have a suspicious they could be talking about Nyu or Nana. Who knows maybe Kamu. I think we should get you three out. They're coming to search the land and they're coming soon."

Yuka stood up. "I'll take them to the movies. Its dark so it'll be harder to find us." Yuka looked towards Mayu. "Is it okay if we leave you?"

"Of course. I won't say anything about where you four are. Just promise I'll see all of you again."

"Alright." Yuka said she turned to Nana. "We're going. Me, you, Nyu, and Kamu." She smiled.

Nana got up and walked to the door. Nyu ran over to Yuka. Kamu just sat there. "Will this one come to?"

Yuka walked back over to her. Nyu followed. She grabbed her hands and pulled Kamu up. "Nyu, Nyu."

Kamu giggled. "This one takes that as a yes." She walked with them out of the house.

They walked down the stairs and to the city. Nyu, Nana, and Kamu were marveling at everything they saw. All the little shops that had the little nifty items. They looked in all the windows until they got to the movie theatre.

Yuka bought four tickets and walked into the concession stand. She brought three large popcorns and one small. With three large drinks and one small. They walked into the theatre and watched the movie.

Nana, Nyu and Kamu were to astonished to say anything.


	4. the last diclonius

As the movie went on Kamu felt a pressure in her lower stomach. It wouldn't go away. She knew that meant the smelly yellow liquid would come out. The outside world was filled with many new things. If they have something to do with this. "Nana." She whispered. "This one feels strange in this ones tummy."

Nana was confused by what Kamu said." Are you hungry?"

"No this one yellow." Kamu didn't know what the term was so she couldn't tell her exactly what was wrong.

Nana thought about it. _'Yellow, feeling strong, tummy. Oh she has to pee.'_ Nana looked over to Yuka. "Kamu has to pee. I'll take her to the bathroom, okay?"

"Yea." Yuka was still iffy if she should trust Nana. She did after all attack Nyu for no reason.

Nana got Kamu to stand up and walked down the stairs and through the door to the lobby. "I know I saw oh." She walked over to the bathroom doors. "Here Kamu." They walked into the room. She pointed to a stall. "Go in there, pull down your skirt and sit on the seat. Then pee." She smiled. "You'll get the hand of it. Ok."

Kamu did what she said and walked out. Nana walked in and flushed the toilet. When she came out Kamu was watching her "Now" She walked over to the sink. "You wash your hands" And Nana did. So Kamu copied. "Ok now, we're done." And they walked out of the bathroom.

"Gosh I don't remember how we got here." Nana turned away from Kamu. "Do you know?" When she turned back, Kamu wasn't there. "Oh no." She looked around. "Papa what to do." She walked back to the theatre.

Some man had his hand over Kamu's mouth and one sliding slowly up her skirt. They were in the janitor's closet. "Now you're a hott little something, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear. The man moved his hand over her mouth.

"This one doesn't understand. What is that one talking about?" She was so scared and didn't know what to do.

The man licked his lips. "I love the ones that are helpless." And he started running his hands up and down her.

"This one doesn't know what to do but this one thinks that that one is not good. This one will use this ones vectors." Kamu used her vectors to slam him against the wall and she ran out the door and into the streets. She just kept running. Soon she was hopelessly lost. She was somewhere in the middle of the city. She had no idea where to go. It was nice out so it's not that bad. But she getting hungry.

"If only this one had some green paper. Maybe this one could get food like Yuka did." She wondered. She soon found a bench in front of a small apartment building. She sat down and looked up at the nice clear sky. "This one misses Leon. Leon knows everything. Leon would tell what to do." She sighed. "This one hopes that Mr. Scary man was wrong. This one hopes Leon is ok."

A young woman sat down next to her. She looked over at Kamu. "Are you alright?" She saw the horns. "What a cute little head band to where. Making it look like you have horns."

Kamu was confused. "But this one does have horns. What is a head band?"

"Oh your so adorable." The woman meant good but really confused Kamu. She didn't know what adorable meant. The woman left and Kamu was alone again.

"This one used to be always alone. Why is alone now so sad feeling." She was confused. She wanted to know why she felt so sad.

A man reading a book sat down next to her. She looked over but couldn't see his face. "Does that one know where Nana is?"

"The man looked over his book. Then surprised put the book down. "Kamu!?"

"Leon." She said in utter excitement.


	5. leon!

Leon grabbed Kamu and hugged her. "I didn't know what happened to you. I-I thought you didn't make it since I heard after you left, that the crazy guy is on the beach I headed you towards. I'm so sorry." He looked at her confused. "Where did you get clothes from?"

"This one met nice people. Yuka, Kota, Nyu, Nana." He stopped her.

"Nana?"

"Yea, she's just like this one." She smiled.

Leon mumbled. "That means that they might know you escaped. Uh" He looked frustrated. "Do you know where Lucy is? Have you run into her."

"No, this one no see Lucy but this one found Nyu she's like this one." She was overwhelmed by happiness.

"Uh Guess there's another one free." He pushed all other questions aside. "Why don't I make it so those mean people will leave you alone." He smiled. "What do you say."

"How would Leon do that?" She wondered out loud.

"You'll see." He turned. "Follow me."

As they were walking Kamu filled Leon in on what happened to her in the past day. She got to where they were at the movie when Leon stopped right in front of a hair salon.

"Here we are. Hope your not attached to your hair. Your not going to look the same." They walked in.

There were 3 chairs, 3 sinks, and desk and 4 waiting chairs. The whole place was black and white. A lady walked towards them.

"She would like her hair cut above her shoulders and dyed blue." He said.

Kamu was confused but she kept to herself. She didn't want to say anything that makes her do what that man did.

"Alright." She said. "Follow me." And the lady walked to the first chair. "Have a seat." So Kamu did.

While she was getting her hair done, Leon was reading his book.

When they walked out the lady said. "Your daughter, has horns? Oh well it was hard to dye her hair. Um a little dye got on her horns."

Leon paid for the cut then handed her a 50. "She never had long pink hair with horns. Got it."

She took the money and said "Got it."

They walked out. "Now lets get a t least 5 pairs of clothes."

They walked to a clothes store. They went to at least 3 different stores. They finished with 6 shirts, 3 skirts, 4 pants, 7 pairs of underwear and 7 pairs of socks.

"So." It was now dark. "Why don't we find a place to stay for the night." He smiled. His wife and daughter died a few years back and spending time with Kamu was like spending time with Sakura (his child).

"Could we stay with Yuka." She so hoped they could. She may be 18 but she only had the speech skills of a 4 year old.

"Ok, do you where they live?"

"They live on the top of a very large hill. You can see the water from it." She didn't know how to get there.

"Why don't we go to the ocean and see if we can retrace your steps.

So they walked towards the ocean. Leon talked about his work and what's going on. Kamu listened.

They got to a large set of stairs. "Up there, they live up there." Kamu ran up the stairs. Leon followed. She ran until she got to the house. She walked to the door. Leon came up behind her and knocked on the door.

Kota answered. He was confused, he didn't know Leon and didn't recognize Kamu. "Can I help you?"

"Kota this one is Kamu." She said and never stopped smiling.

"Uh" He was shocked "You uhm"

Leon stepped forward. "I wanted her to not look like she should. Could we come in."

"Um yea!" He let them in and walked to the table.

Nana ran and hugged Kamu. "I thought I lost you. Where did you go?" She was so happy. She really thought that Kamu was found and taken back to the facility.

"This one wandered away and found Leon. This one is sorry. This one really didn't mean to make Nana upset. Will Nana forgive" She felt a little bad about walking off. She really didn't mean to harm anyone.

"Why, no I'm not. I was just worried." She smiled and let go.

Leon and out his hand and shook Kota's. "I'm Leon. Hope it's alright that we're here."

"Yea I don't mind." He couldn't tell them to leave.

Leon turned to Kamu. "Why don't you get some sleep ok?"

"Ok. "She started to walk away. "Where does this one sleep?" Nana showed her.

Kota, Yuka and Leon say down at the table. Leon was the first to speak.

"I hate to say it but I wish for you two to watch over Kamu. They'll soon figure out that I helped her escape and kill me."

Kota spoke next. "We don't mind. She's a really nice girl. But might I ask who wants your life." He wasn't sure if Leon would/could answer.

Leon didn't know how to answer. If he lied he wouldn't be a trustable person but if he told the truth it could put many lives in danger. "I can't tell you much bit I can say the government."

"Alright." Yuka spoke now. "Can you tell us how their kind is made?"

Leon didn't really know how to answer. Kamu infected women but he didn't want to say anything about her. "Originally a diclonius named Lucy was the only one. How she was made isn't known but she gives males a virus that makes them produce diclonius. By touching them with her vectors. Number 14 does the same only with women."

Kota and Yuka didn't know what to say. They didn't expect that. Leon looked at his watch.

"I hate to say this but I must go. I have to prepare something for a new project. Tell Kamu I'm sorry and give her this note please." Leon handed Kota the note. "Goodbye." And he walked out.

"He was a good hearted man." Kota said. "Hope we can see him again."

"Me too." Yuka added.


	6. a new friend sorata

Kamu woke up at about 6:00. She quietly walked around the house, looking for Leon. She couldn't find him so she started to look outside. She wandered around the yard, then in the forest. She ended up looking down at the beach.

She walked past the crazy army guy sleeping and sat down in front of the waves and started to cry. "Why did Leon leave? This one doesn't understand. This one didn't do anything wrong." She cried.

The crazy guy was woken by all the whining. He walked over. "Do you mind bitch. I'm trying to sleep so shut up!" He picked her up by her shirt and was about to punch her but paused. "You look familiar."

Kamu didn't know what to do. Leon changed her looks so no one would recognize her. "This one is sorry."

He looked at her horns. "What are you half diclonius or something?"

Tears were streaming down her face. "This one doesn't know."

He shook her. "Your horns! Explain them!" He was getting so angry. He thought _'This girl is so annoying'_

"This one." She struggled for an excuse. 'Was born this way." She fear for her life.

He threw her on the ground and got out his gun. "Di…" Someone pushed him over making his gun fire and hit a bird in the sky.

The person who pushed him kicked the gun away from him. The guy stood up. He had blue hair, blue eyes, he was tall and wearing a tightish shirt and loose pants. He grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Let's go." And he ran dragging her along.

They finally stopped, at a small shack outside the city.

"Kamu looked at the boy. "This one thanks you. You saved this one." She was a little embarrassed.

"This one? Wow you talk funny." He giggled. Kamu blushed. "I think it's kinda cite. Hey, I'm Sorata."

"Kamu." She was really red."

"There's something strange about you. You look really… odd. What is it?" He started to walk around her. "What is it?"

She looked down. "This one has horns."

"No I noticed that. Oh I got it." He walked right in front of her, grabbed her chin, made her look directly into his eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Yours really cute."

She didn't know what to say. Leon loved to talk about this kind of stuff. So she did know what just happened. She did think he was attractive.

"What oh, I got it that was your first kiss. Uhm well. Ok I moved fast but god damn your really hott."

"Hot? This one is not warm. This one is cold." She was confused by his statement.

"No it means I like you. Sheesh your odd."

"Um this one isn't sure what to think."

"SO what were you doing to aggravate that guy? I mean he seemed like he despised you. What's up?"

Kamu wasn't sure what to say. "This one thinks that one was drinking to much." She didn't know if he would believe it.

"Yea your probably right." He started to walk into the house. "Why don't you come in?" So they both walked in.

They shack wasn't very clean. There was an old beat up couch with a pillow on it. There really wasn't anything else but garbage.

"This is much different than Yuka's place."

"Well Yuka most likely had a job, or rich family. While me, well I have no family and well I think the world would implode if I got one." He giggled.

She really didn't know what to say.

He walked over and got something. "Lets go." He started out but Kamu stopped him.

"Why? This one doesn't understand. You like this one? You help? You don't care about this one? What does all this mean?"

He was a little surprised. "Oh nevermind. I'm a friendly guy and your obviously a nice girl. Besides I want to become friends. That means we should spend time together."

Kamu didn't know but she trusted him. So they both left. She followed him to wherever she was going.


	7. is it a date?

Kamu followed Sorata until they were what seemed half way into the city. He walked into an alley and up a ladder. She followed. He walked to the edge of the building and looked. Kamu walked up behind him.

There it was. The most beautiful sight Kamu had ever seen. You couldn't see the city around you because your eyes are drawn to a park. The cherry blossoms were all around. A crystal clear river with a perfect bridge crossing it ran through the trees.

"It's nice isn't it?" Sorata said.

Kamu loved it. "It's so… so…"

"Beautiful." He added.

"Yea." She couldn't say anything. She loved it so much. She was at a total loss of words.

Sorata sat on the edge. "Sit."

Kamu went to sit but slipped. She used her vectors so she didn't fall forward. Then she sat.

Sorata looked confused. "Wow. What the hell was that?" Kamu said nothing. "You did something to stop yourself! What the hell did you do!" She still said nothing. "What the fuck."

"They're vectors, invisible hands. I have 6 of them with a 9yd range. Ok."

"Uhm, what?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to be anywhere close to her.

"I'm a diclonius ok. I'm not a human. I'm only part human." She started to cry and she ran off. Using her vectors to fall so she got down quicker.

Sorata followed. He went down the ladder as fast as he can. He ran and tried to catch up but he could only follow.

She eventually stopped near a light post close to the shore. It was getting kind of late. She started to cry thinking Sorata didn't follow.

Sorata ran up from behind and hugged her. "I don't care if you're a machine. That doesn't matter to me. Ok?"

Kamu turned around and started to cry into his chest. "Humans scare me. You all judge others. I'm scared."

He held her. "You've seen where I live. I don't care. No matter what I'll still be your friend."

Off in the distance you could hear two people talking. One said "I heard that one other got out."

"Lab rats should stay in their cages."

"Yea."

"What are they going to have to do with this one."

"We don't have orders, to do anything with it."

Sorata and Kamu him behind a nearby building while the two men walked by. They were soldiers.

"Oh so we can kill it?"

"No I think Number14 is the only that spreads through females.

Kamu's eyes widened and she started to shake like crazy.

"Yea, we might get bonus if we capture it. Hope we do." And they walked out of sight.

"Kamu." Sorata said. "What's wrong?"

She fell on her knees. "I don't want to go back. Don't let them take me back. I don't want one meal a day, taking blood every day, that dark room and corner."

Sorata first marveled at the fact that she said I and me. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you. Ok? Look at me." He moved her head so she was looking at him. "Look, nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"I don't want to go. All rats have pink hair."

"There you go. Your hair is blue." He was really worried. He had never seen someone act like this.

"Dye, I…"

He stopped her and snapped her out of it by kissing her on the lips. "I don't even know you but I still think I might love you."

She put her head on his lap. "Me to."

And they sat like that for a while. Just like that. Kamu's head on Sorata's lap and Sorata petting her.


	8. death?

Kamu was woken by Sorata shaking her. "We have to go." He whispered.

She stumbled up. Sorata grabbed her hand and ran off. It was now dark. He soldiers were everywhere. They ran to the edge of a bridge. Kamu stopped. "Look this on… I think… I see Nana." She jumped. "That one wants to kill Nana."

Sorata was confused. "Who's Nana?"

"One of my kind." She walked off to the edge of the bridge. "I'm going to help Nana. Sorata stay. I don't want you to get caught up with this."

Sorata tried to argue but she had already run down the hill and to the water.

She swam to about the area where Nana was standing and climbed up the beam using her vectors. She looked for the other diclonius. She only saw a small child in a wheelchair. She saw all of the child's vectors. "Does she have 27 of them?" Then she reached all the way to where Nana was. "They're long." Kamu stopped a few more of her vectors with her own.

The child looked at the guy standing next to her. "How many vectors does she have?"

The guy replied. "4 I believe."

"Oh." She said then yelled. "I know you're there."

Kamu knew she couldn't hide any longed so she flipped herself up.

The girl turned to the guy again. "Can I kill her too?"

The man didn't know what to say. "How is there a civilian in here?"

"She not human. She's a diclonius." She said.

"What?" He took a better look. "It's 14." He stopped. "Get Leon!"

Leon walked forward. He was hand cuffed, and a guy had a gun to his head. "Kamu…" He said faintly.

"Come with us or we will kill Leon." He said and smirked.

Kamu wasn't sure what to do. She looked down then up at Leon. He was mouthing. "They're going to kill me no matter what."

Kamu understood and looked at the girl. She walked forward with one of her vectors fully extended until she had her vector in the girl's heart. "No, I'm staying." And she squished it. The girl was in so much pain.

"Ow." She realized her vectors only 2 and threw Kamu back.

"You heard her, kill him." And with that they shot Leon in the head. He fell over instantly killed.

Kamu cried. She ran over to Nana. The child rolled over and threw Nana against the wall.

Kamu couldn't move.

She said something and Nana fell into the sea. The girl now turned her attention to Kamu. "Now die!" She stopped and started to cry. "They're not coming out… Why won't they come out."

Kamu took this time and started to run off. Nyu ran by. Kamu kept running. She ran right into the arms of Sorata.

"Are you alright?"

She was crying. "They killed Leon. Why they killed him and I watched. Leon told… Leon said that they would kill him no matted what so I didn't go with them."

Sorata held her. "It's ok. He obviously wanted you to live. So in a way you're carrying on his life. Lets go." They started to walk away but they heard a gun shot.

They both ran towards the gun noise.

The crazy guy was shooting at Nyu. Sorata without thinking jumped to stop him. He grabbed the guy's arm.

The were both struggling to take control. The army guy pushed Sorata away and shot him near the heart and ran after Nyu (now Lucy).

Kamu ran to him. His shirt was filled with blood. And he had blood dribbling out of his mouth. Kamu wrapped her arms around him. "I'm –cough- sorry. Loosing Leon –cough- and now me. So-sorry."

Now Kamu had tears rushing down her face. "Sorata please no. I know that I love you. This I know. I shouldn't have and now. You haven't been sorry. I should've stopped or something. I'm truly sorry." She bent down and kissed him and he faded away to the lonesome area of death.

Kamu couldn't control her rage. Losing Sorata to military scum set her over the edge. She couldn't stay. She picked him up with her vectors and walked to the beach where she set his body down. She could feel where that girl was.

She found the place where she. She barged in and killed everyone in sight. All the army walked into the hallway and started to shoot. She blocked every one. She just walked and killed until she got to the door where the girl was.

Kurama walked out "14, stop."

Kamu looked at him. Then shoved him on the ceiling. She looked closer.

She remembered Nana explaining what her Papa looked like. She looked closer and asked. "Are you Nana's Papa?"

His eyes widened "Nana's alright?"

She put him down. "I won't hurt you but in return kill me please."

"Why do you want to die? I don't understand."

"everything is gone. Just do it please." She was crying.

"Just answer me. Why did you kill all those people?"

"Someone killed Leon and someone else killed Sorata. They were both from here. I didn't want them not to live in vain."

"Oh, ok and one more. What's your real name?" He said while getting his gun ready to shoot her.

"Kamu Kisaru."

"Leon's last name." And with that he killed Kamu.

She died happy. She could now go on without fearing the army. And can be with the 2 people she loves.


End file.
